


Your Bees

by Anonymous



Series: The Law of Bees [4]
Category: Bürgerliches Gesetzbuch
Genre: Bad Art, F/F, Found Family, Happy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>§964 If your bees move in with a stationary colony, they belong to the owner of the stationary colony. Sucks for you mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Bees

[](http://imgur.com/eJKaMtn)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Your Bees [fic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332214) by [Shuryū Yūin (Caeslin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeslin/pseuds/Shury%C5%AB%20Y%C5%ABin)




End file.
